GoGo Sentai Boukenger
is a Japanese tokusatsu television series. The series is produced by Toei, and is the 30th installment in their Super Sentai series. It premiered on February 19, 2006 at 7:30 AM on TV Asahi. Footage from this show was used for the 2007 installment of Power Rangers, Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive Plot :From the first episode: Powerful relics known as '''Precious have started to appear throughout the world. However, the various Negative Syndicates wish to take the Precious for themselves and utilize them for evil means. To make sure that the Precious doesn't fall into the hands of the Negative Syndicates, the Search Guard Successor Foundation or SGS, has developed its own special operations team, the Boukengers, Who do battle and collect the dangerous Precious. Characters Boukengers Other Heroes SGS Members *Mister Voice *Morio Makino Arsenal *Accellulars *GoGo Changer *Survi-Buster Sniper Mode **Survi-Busters/Survi-Blades **Scope Shots *Bouken Arms: **Bouken Bo/Javelin **Radial Hammer **Blow Knuckle **Bucket Scoopers **Hydro Shooter **Sagasniper/Sagaspear/Sagasu Mode *Accel Tector *Dual Crusher **Mixer Head **Drill Head GoGo Vehicles *Ultimate DaiBouken **DaiBouken ***1. GoGo Dump ***2. GoGo Formula ***3. GoGo Gyro ***4. GoGo Dozer ***5. GoGo Marine **DaiTanken ***6. GoGo Drill ***7. GoGo Shovel ***8. GoGo Mixer ***9. GoGo Crane ***10. GoGo Jet *SirenBuilder **11. GoGo Fire **12. GoGo Aider **13. GoGo Police *GoGo Voyager/(Burning Legend) DaiVoyager **14. GoGo Commander **15. GoGo Carrier **16. GoGo Fighter **17. GoGo Attacker **18. GoGo Roader Other combinations *Super DaiBouken *Voyager DaiBouken Allies *Kyoko *Shirou Masaki *Phantom Thief Selene *Ragi/Wicked Dragon Ragi (15-16) *Magi *Karato Takaoka *Kei *Yuji Toba *Akutagami (25) *Kouichi Akashi (Movie) *Professor Hanzou Igarashi (29) *Kousuke Shimada *Taro *Miyu *Eve *AkaRed (Boukenger vs. Super Sentai) "The Combination of the Red Spirits~AkaRed!" **Tsuyoshi Kaijou / AkaRanger **Gorou Sakurai / Spade Ace **Masao Den / Battle Japan **Ippei Akaki / DenziRed **Takayuki Hiba / Vul Eagle **Ken'ichi Akama / GoggleRed **Hokuto Dan / DynaRed **Shirou Gou / Red One **Hiryuu Tsurugi / Change Dragon **Jin / Red Flash **Takeru / Red Mask **Yuusuke Amamiya / Red Falcon **Riki Honoo / Red Turbo **Gaku Hoshikawa / FiveRed **Ryuu Tendou / Red Hawk **Geki / TyrannoRanger **Ryou / RyuuRanger **Sasuke / NinjaRed **Gorou Hoshino / OhRed **Kyosuke Jinnai / Red Racer **Kenta Date / MegaRed **Ryouma / GingaRed **Matoi Tatsumi / GoRed **Tatsuya Asami / TimeRed **Kakeru Shishi / GaoRed **Yousuke Shiina / HurricaneRed **Ryouga Hakua / AbaRed **Ban / DekaRed **Kai Ozu / MagiRed *Veteran Sentai Warriors (Boukenger vs. Super Sentai) **Nanami Nono / HurricaneBlue **Asuka / AbareBlack **Tetsu / DekaBreak **Tsubasa Ozu / MagiYellow **Hikaru / MagiShine *Juken Sentai Gekiranger Negative Syndicates Negative Syndicate is a term SGS uses to label various groups or individuals who seek Precious for nefarious ends. It is their oficial moniker for villains. The Gordom Civilization *Gajadom (49) **Arch Priest Gajah (played by Hiroo Otaka) **Heart of Gordom (1, 48-49) **3 Gordom Engines *Karths *Gordom Minions: **Giant God Gordom (1, 49) **Mogari (6) **Remodeled Mystical Beast Gordram (30) **Desperado (voiced by Katsumi Shiono) (47-49) The Jaryuu Tribe *King Ryuuwon (played by Junpei Morita) (2-47) **Ryuuwon's Helmet (2-47) *Dragonoid Soldier Jaryuu (voiced by Tamotsu Nishiwaki) *Great Evil Dragons: **Great Evil Dragon Dold (1-2) **Great Evil Dragon Zard (10-11) **Great Evil Dragon Girad (10-11) **Great Evil Dragon Zorads (16, 33) **Evil Mechanic Dragon Grand (33-34) *Wicked Dragons: **Wicked Dragon Dryken (7, 24) **Wicked Dragon Lindom (13) **Wicked Dragon Naga (15-16) **Wicked Dragon Talong (27) **Wicked Dragon Dembey (37) **Wicked Dragon Tagargin (45) Dark Shadow *Gekkou of Illusions/Demon Bird (voiced by Banjo Ginga) (3-49) *Yaiba of Darkness (voiced by Takaya Kuroda) (3-46) *Super Shizuka of the Wind (38) **Shizuka of the Wind (played by Mami Yamasaki) (3-49) **Rainbow Cloth (38) *Tsukumogami: **Jougami (3, 24, Movie) **Takumigami (Biopanzer) (5, 24, Movie) **Kawazugami (9, Movie) **Kanadegami (12, 24, Movie) **Nendogami (14, 24, Movie) **Zukangami (22, 24) **Shirubegami (32) **Mamorigami (35) The Ashu *The Questers (17-42): **Furious Demon God Quester Gai (voiced by Kenta Miyake) "Furious Demon God~Quester Gai!" ***Furious Demon God Gai ***Gordom Engine **Grand Beast Quester Rei (voiced by Chihiro Suzuki) "Grand Beast~Quester Rei!" ***Grand Beast Rei ***Gordom Engine *Other Ashu: **Hyouga (voiced by Kenji Hamada) (17) **Ouga (voiced by Kazuki Yao) (40-42) ***Copy Boukenger (40) *Quester Robos: **Giant Robo Gadadom (20) **Quester Robo Turbo (23) **Quester Robo Elite (28) **Quester Robo Cannon (Movie) **Quester Robo Blaze (31) **Quester Robo Radial (36) **Homunculus Quester Jet Over (41-42) ***Quester Jet Over (41) ***Ultimate Artificial Lifeform Homunculus (41) ****Mercurius Vessel (41-42) ****Caduceus Staff (41) ****Philosopher's Herb (41) ****Paracelsus' Mercury (41) Precious Creatures *Madness Weather (4) *Vril/VrilBlue/VrilDaiBouken/VrilMasumi (8) *Glass Slipper/Prince (26) *Lemurian Mystical Beast (29) *Golem (43) Other Villains *Muse/Hyde Gene/Giant Dragon Shaped Spaceship Stringross (Movie) *Time Demon Chronos (Boukenger vs. Super Sentai) Precious *Gordom Precious (1, 48-49) **Brain of Gordom (2, 48) *Blades of the Three Kingdoms Leadership (3, 47) *Imperial Pearl (5, 23) *Kubi (6) *Scale of the Salamander (7) *Picture Album (Manuscript) of Leon Giordana (11) *Pipes of Hamelin (12) *Treasures of Princess Kaguya (13) *Steel of the Heavenly Mine (14) *Aqua Crystal (16) *Hundred-Demons Mirror (17) *Soldier's Yumi (18) *Lightning Cannon (20) *Uchide's Mallet (21) *Solomon's Ring (22) *Hatsune Drum (24) *Fruit of Wisdom (25) *Feng-Shui Compass Board "Dragon Eye" (27) *Legendary Armor (28) *Lemurian Precious (29-49) **Egg of Lemuria (29-30, 47) **Sun of Lemuria (33-34) *Flame of the Ruined Country (31) *Ship of the Sky (32) *God's Head (35) *Mountain Crushing Kanabo (36) *Jewel of Prosperity (37) *Prometheus' Stone (39) *MagiLamp (Buster) (Magiranger 19-49, Boukenger vs. Super Sentai) *Demon Bird's Magic Jewel (44) *Three Headed Dragon of Darkness (45-46) *Pandora's Box (47) *The Ru Yi Bang of Sun Wukong (49) Trivia *This is the first Sentai series to have both a 9-piece fusion in Super DaiBouken and a 10-piece fusion in Ultimate DaiBouken. *Mitsuomi Takahashi made an appearence on the 20th sasuke tournament but sadly was eliminated in the first round. *Eiji's father, Kando, was played by Hiroshi Watari, better known for being a seasoned veteran of the Metal Hero series, having played the main hero in two of them (Uchuu Keiji Sharivan and Jikuu Senshi Spielban) and a supporting character in a third one "Boomerang in Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion). *Each of the Boukengers are based on some thier Super Sentai predecessors, Two of them are based of the Red and Pink Rangers from the very first Sentai, Himitsu Sentai Goranger; Satoru is based off of Tsuyoshi Kaijou while Sakura is based off of Peggy Matsuyama. Masumi Inou is based of Choujin Sentai Jetman's Black Ranger, Gai Yuki, Natsuki Mamiya is based off Ako Hayasaka (the Blue Ranger of Jetman), and Souta Mogami is based off of Kyousuke Shida, the Blue Ranger of Battle Fever J. Thier Sixth Ranger; Eiji Takaoka is based off of Burai from Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. *Due to this being an anniversary series, all the villain designed were based (sometimes very loosely) on mecha from past Sentai. Episodes Category:Sentai Season * Category:Earth Technology